Just Harry
by mjohnsonco
Summary: Ginny goes to Hermione for advice on how to get Harry to ask her to the Yule Ball. That conversation makes Hermione begin to think about her relationship with Harry.
1. The Epiphany

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley could barely contain her excitement. She'd been bouncing off the walls ever since she heard about Professor McGonagall's announcement of the Yule Ball over the holiday break. Trying to maintain some sense of decorum, Ginny hunted down a certain brunette to try and gauge her chances of wooing a certain raven haired boy to ask her to the Yule Ball. On entering the Gryffindor common room she spotted Hermione in her usual spot on a comfy red sofa in front of the fireplace. She had a look of concentration on her face as she studied whatever book currently held her fancy.

Ginny glided over to Hermione and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you! Can we find someplace a little more private so we can have some girl time?"

Hermione gave a small sigh at the disruption and proceeded to place a bookmark so as not to lose her place. From the look on Ginny's face, it was fairly obvious what this would be about. Hermione really didn't like having to let Ginny down all the time and it would be especially hard this time because she could see just how worked up her friend was.

"Sure thing Ginny. Let's head up to my room."

Nobody noticed as Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs to Hermione's dorm room. Sitting on her bed, Hermione closed the bed curtains and cast a silencing charm. Hermione turned to face Ginny, "Okay Ginny. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Ginny nearly burst at the seams, "Have you heard the news? Hogwarts is hosting a Yule Ball! The champions are expected to attend and third years can attend if they're asked by someone older."

"Yes Ginny, I had heard that. It's supposed to be a really big deal and the whole school is talking about it. So, knowing that you can't attend unless asked by an older student, what's got you so worked up?"

"Do you think Harry could be convinced to ask me to go to the Yule Ball?" The look of hope in Ginny's eyes was both heart warming and crushing all at the same time. Hermione knew that Ginny held a major crush on Harry Potter, but Hermione didn't think that Ginny had even a small clue about the real Harry. While she tried to be accommodating of the girls obvious infatuation, even going so far as to give occasional tips and advice on how to make him notice her, Hermione had always felt that Ginny's feelings would never be returned by Harry. It wasn't that Ginny had nothing to offer. She was growing into quite the package as far as girls went. It was just that Hermione couldn't envision Ginny relating to Harry in any way that Harry would reciprocate. Ginny was still too much of a fan girl and was doomed to always be one until she could bring herself to be a friend to Harry first, instead of a fan.

Hermione had tried, on many occasions, to point this out to her, but Ginny still wasn't getting it. Harry Potter wanted to be Harry, not the-boy-who-lived. Any girl who couldn't understand that would never make it into his circle of trust.

"Ginny, I'm not sure there's anything you can do, short of asking him to ask you. But, if you do that, you're going to put him on the spot and he's going to say no, just to avoid feeling like he's being forced into doing something he doesn't want to do. Harry is going to be asked by so many girls who want to go with him because he's famous or a champion. Harry just wants to feel normal. He's such a shy person, which means he probably won't ask anyone until the last minute. He's kind of clueless like that, but than again, so are most boys."

Ginny latched on to something Hermione said, "You don't think he'd want to go with me?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny, what do you know about Harry? What I mean is, how well do you know him outside of what you read or hear from Ron or me? Do you know anything about his hopes or dreams? Do you know what upsets him or what makes him feel better? Do you even know how he feels about being entered into this tournament against his will? There's a whole side to Harry Potter that you haven't discovered and, until you can try to be his friend, you will never be anything more. I've been his best friend since first year and even I have trouble understanding what goes through that boys mind. He's closed off and rarely opens up. However, when he trusts you, he will open up. He'll give all he has to his friends because that's who he is. And if, by some miracle, you can gain his love…" Hermione sighed as her thoughts trailed off.

Ginny was so caught up listening to Hermione that she actually sighed at exactly the same time and drifted off into happy thoughts of a Harry madly in love with Ginny. That was just enough time for Hermione to push aside the thoughts she had of Harry that seemed to just appear out of the blue. While this wasn't the first time it had happened, now didn't seem to be a good time to enjoy them as she had an obviously enamored Ginny sitting across from her.

"So, to be as candid as I can Ginny, I don't see Harry asking you to the Yule Ball unless you can be his friend first. And at this point in the school year, I don't see you having all that much time to wiggle your way in. Harry still sees you as Ron's sister. You falling apart every time you're in the same room together doesn't help. You could make your plans more long term, but I just don't see you and Harry attending the Yule Ball together. I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny couldn't hide her disappointment from showing all over her face. She really felt that, if given a small push, Harry would ask her to the Yule Ball. This seemed like the perfect event for her to begin her quest to become Harry's girlfriend, if not more. She knew it would be a challenge, but she wasn't prepared to be shut down so completely by Hermione. Well, if she truly wanted Harry to notice her than she, at least, had to have a game plan to start making it happen. If nothing else, perhaps she could get Harry to notice her at the ball by looking beautiful. She had no idea who he would go with, but she wanted to make sure that she captured his attention and made him notice that she was so much more than just Ron's sister. Now, if only her boobs would catch up with her ambition.

After Ginny had left her room, Hermione began thinking back on their conversation. She had expected Ginny to want to find a way to get Harry to ask Ginny to the ball, but she hadn't anticipated how she would feel about that. True, she'd had thoughts of Harry in the past, but she always put it off as a passing fancy. It seemed like just a normal part of boys and girls growing up together. What she hadn't anticipated was the jolt to her stomach she received when thinking about Ginny attending the ball on Harry's arm. As Hermione talked about Harry finding someone to love, thoughts of Hermione on his arm invaded her mind, unbidden. Were those thoughts unwanted? He was, after all, only a friend, right?

As Hermione began to ponder the mystery of what her true feelings were for Harry, she realized that she'd need to pay more attention the next time they were together. Hermione didn't think she was as pretty or attractive as the other girls in her school, but she did realize that they were growing up. If Harry was interested in another girl, Hermione wanted to know her own true feelings about the boy. Was there something between them? She didn't know, but Hermione Granger was going to find out!

The next morning found Harry heading for the Great Hall to have breakfast. He knew he needed to eat, but he really didn't think he could, even if his life depended on it. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would fly out of his chest. Harry was actually amazed that people could walk by him and not hear the chaotic heartbeat that seemed to be pounding in his ears. He was actually going to do this! He was going to ask a girl to the Yule Ball and damn the consequences. Of course, that all sounded good in the safety of his warm bed as he woke up this morning. Now that he was on his way, it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

Here he was, Harry Potter, Tri-Wizard Champion. He had faced one of the most vicious breeds of dragon and come out on top. He had survived multiple encounters with Voldemort, yet here he was, terrified of asking a girl to a ball. Apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one who had to get their priorities straight. Killing Curse – no problem, Cruciatus Curse – been there done that. Harry hoped that Voldemort never learned that the secret to defeating Harry Potter was as simple as throwing a pretty girl at him!

Harry never thought he'd be doing this. He was much to shy and besides, who'd ever want to be with him? His friends liked him well enough, but more than that? Harry just didn't think it would ever happen. Harry felt lucky just to have friends! His aunt and uncle had seen to it that Harry would never feel worthy. However, after the dream he'd had last night he just couldn't turn away from his current course of action.

Harry had gone to bed last night troubled about the upcoming Yule Ball that he had to attend. He didn't know how to dance and he had no idea who'd he'd even ask. It seemed like the world was conspiring against him to show him how worthless he really was. Harry could never seem to catch a break. Every year something bad happened to him and he just didn't think that Fate would ever allow him to be happy.

Once asleep, Harry had dreamed of a beautiful girl dancing in a ball gown of light blue. The dress sparkled as if filled with thousands of crystal facets. The sparkle transcended even her hair as it glittered under the lights from the ballroom. Her dance partner hid her face from him, but her flowing brown hair cascaded off her shoulders in large ringlets of heavenly delight. She danced with a grace that was mesmerizing and Harry stood still as a statue, entranced by her elegance and poise.

As they waltzed across the dance floor, the heavenly woman turned about the floor and Harry was able to see her face. His jaw dropped as he realized he was watching Hermione. Her liquid brown eyes met his from across the room and a jealous bile rose in Harry's throat as he realized that he wanted to be her dance partner. He had never seen her like this before. Hermione had always been a friend. A best friend, to be sure, but this was different. There was a primal sense surrounding Harry, telling him that he wanted to be her dance partner. Harry wasn't sure that he could survive a night watching Hermione in someone else's arms. Harry awoke knowing exactly what he needed to do. He felt an urgency and he knew what needed to be done, he just didn't know how and he could only hope he wasn't too late.

Harry raced down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower and only stopped running as he reached to door to the Great Hall. Trying to calm himself, he waited a few moments until his breathing slowed as much as it was going to. With a final attempt at creating some self-confidence, Harry straightened up and walked into the Great Hall.

He immediately knew his plan was scuppered as Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and didn't see Hermione anywhere in sight. Sitting down, Harry asked, "Where's Hermione? I didn't see her in the Common Room. I thought for sure she'd be here having breakfast."

"She left for the library a few minutes ago." Ron answered between bites. "She said she had some research to do before classes and she didn't want to put it off until later."

Harry was filled with a sense of comfort at Ron's answer. That was typical Hermione and Harry felt a sense of warmth at the feelings of how well he truly knew his friend. "Alright then, " Harry tried to deflect any suspicion about his curiosity as to her whereabouts. "I have a question about one our assignments. I'll just head on over the library and see if she has the answer."

"Ha!" Ron almost snorted his pumpkin juice all over the table. "That's a good one Harry! Hermione not know and answer? That's not bloody likely!"

Harry smiled at his friend in agreement and headed off to the library in search of Hermione. By this time he had calmed down quite a bit. His mind was now set on a course of action and his body was determined to carry it out.

As Harry entered the library he headed towards where he knew Hermione's favorite table was located. As he approached her table, Harry couldn't help but notice that Viktor Krum was watching Hermione as she studied. He had a nervous look about him that seemed out of place. All of the other times that Harry had seen Krum around the castle, he had seemed so sure of himself. The world famous Quidditch star always carried himself with confidence. Not now, though. He seemed exceedingly nervous as he continued to stare at Hermione through the bookshelves.

What could make a boy (man he corrected himself) act so nervous. He looked as nervous as Harry felt and Harry only felt this nervous because he was going to… Realization took hold of Harry like a bolt of lightning. As Krum began to move away from the bookshelves towards Hermione he only had one shot to interrupt what he knew was about to happen.

Hermione had been studying, looking for answers to the homework questions that were due next week. She hated leaving homework lying around so she always made her best effort to finish assignments just as soon as possible. As she was studying, Hermione had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It felt as if someone was watching her. She had glanced around the library, but didn't see anybody in immediate sight so she had brushed it off as nerves.

Her nerves had really been a problem this morning. As she had been heading downstairs for breakfast, Hermione began thinking about her conversation with Ginny last night. She began to think about what she felt about Harry. Of course, he was her best friend so she trusted him completely, but was there the possibility of more? Could she view him as more than the adopted brother she had made him when they first met? As Hermione thought about Harry with other girls, she began to realize that yes, she probably could.

Hermione knew that Harry was attractive. She had just never let herself see him in that light before. There had always been a sibling like relationship between them, but it wasn't on purpose. It was just a product of their age. Now that she was getting older, Hermione realized that the relationship between boys and girls could change. This heady thought made her very nervous about her next meeting with Harry. She hoped he couldn't read her thoughts that, at the moment, were so clearly written on her face.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted from across the library. "There you are! I've been looking for you." Hermione almost jumped out of seat as Harry shouted to her from across the library.

"Hush boy! This is a library, not a Quidditch stadium!" Madam Pince was her usual cheery self as she berated Harry for disrupting the library from its usual tomb like ambience.

Hermione managed to regain her composure and noticed that Viktor Krum was approaching her from the other side of the aisle. Harry's shout had caused him to freeze, unsure of what to do. By the time he regained his wits, Harry was already pulling Hermione up from her seat and helping her pack her bags. "Come on Hermione! I need to talk to you!" Harry seemed nervous and panicked so Hermione decided to let him interrupt her study time and lead her away from the library leaving behind a missed opportunity and a frustrated Viktor Krum.


	2. Emotional Roller Coaster

As they exited the library, hand in hand, Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be a bit panicked. While they weren't running, he seemed to be in quite the hurry, which only added to her confusion. She had no idea what brought this on. She was still trying to process what Viktor Krum was doing approaching her and understand why Harry had a look of panic on his face when he called out to her in the library.

"Harry! What's going on?"

"Please Hermione! I need to talk to you, but I need to find us someplace private. I don't want anyone listening in to our conversation."

Harry led them through the corridors until they arrived at an out of the way, unused room. After pulling Hermione through the entrance, he closed the door and then turned to face her.

"Hermione, I have a problem and I really don't know the answer to it. You're one of my best friends and I really don't think Ron can help me with this." Harry started to ramble a bit as he tried to find the right words. "You've been my friend for so long that I had to talk to you, but I don't know if I can. I don't know how! I want you to understand, but you're my friend…the risk…you wouldn't know…you can't know…what can I do?!"

Harry started to run his hands through his hair as he tried to find the right words. He didn't want to scare Hermione, but he was pants at talking to girls. Talking to his friend was easier, but this wasn't 'friend' Hermione, this was 'girl' Hermione. He knew he was about to cross a boundary that, once broken, could never be rebuilt. He was risking his friendship and he wasn't sure if what he thought he wanted was really worth the risk.

"You're the smartest person I know…" Harry trailed off as he tried to think of how he could even start this conversation with Hermione. He wanted to do this, but fear of rejection – the constant fear resulting from years of emotional abuse – made this one of the hardest talks he'd ever had. Feeling his heart begin to pound again and his chance slipping away, Harry's eyes began to swell at the mounting frustration of his own incompetence.

From the moment Harry had begun to speak Hermione could tell that something was bothering Harry. As he started to speak about this problem that he had she could sense his growing unease. He seemed tentative and he was looking at the floor. The poor boy had no confidence at all, which meant that he was really struggling to come to grips with whatever was bothering him. Hermione was trying to listen to him so she could help unravel this mystery that had suddenly appeared in her life, but it would seem that Harry was having a hard time articulating the issue. She could see his eyes start to water in his growing frustration as his hands started pulling at his hair and he started to babble. Something was really, really wrong and Hermione began to worry about Harry. As he declared her to be the smartest person he knew, his voice trailed off and he collapsed to the floor as his whole body shuddered from his sobs.

"Harry!" Hermione raced to his side and threw her arms around her, now sobbing, friend. "What is it?! What happened?!"

Hermione want to help Harry, but she had to get him to calm down first. There was something very wrong going on and her heart ached at the obvious pain Harry was suffering. As she continued to hold the sobbing boy, she planted tender kisses on his forehead as she pleaded with him to calm down.

"Please Harry! Talk to me. Why are you so worked up today? What is it? Please calm down and talk to me."

"I can't do it Hermione! I can't. I'm not worth it! It's not worth it, but it is! I want this, but I don't want to ruin anything. I didn't think this would be so hard!"

"Harry, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. I'm your friend Harry. I'd do anything for you! Please talk to me! Let me help you. Trust in me Harry. I'd trust you with my life; I _have_ trusted you with my life. Please don't shut me out. Please trust me to do my best to help you."

As Hermione continued to soothe Harry, his sobs diminished into heavy breathing, which further slowed into wet sighs. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to do that in front of you. Guess I'm not the all powerful wizard you thought I was."

Hermione was having none of that. "Now you see here Potter! I'm not about to listen to a load of crap like that from you. Everyone has their moments. You're obviously upset about something and I would like to help you in anyway that I can, but you need to trust me and talk to me. Please Harry! What's gotten in to you today?"

Harry decided to talk to Hermione like a friend. In his mind he made the logical split that this was 'friend' Hermione. He would talk to her about 'girl' Hermione. It didn't have to make sense, but in his mind it worked. "The Yule Ball, Hermione. The Yule Ball is coming up. Who would want to go with someone like me?"

A wave of understanding flooded over Hermione. Yes, she could certainly understand this. She could fully understand Harry's feelings and his lack of self-confidence. She shared the same feelings herself. Who would want to ask Hermione Granger to a ball? Nobody had ever shown her even the least bit of interest as a girl. She could fully understand Harry's feeling of inadequacy and his fear. However, there had to be something more to this. Harry seemed to be too upset for something as simple as fear of rejection. This had to run deeper than that.

"But Harry, surely you know that's not true! There are quite a few girls in this school who would love to go with you. However, none of them are going to ask you. It's your job as the boy to ask them. They're waiting for you. And what do you mean 'who would want to go with you'! What kind of talk is that? You are a handsome, brave, loyal and loving person. Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"Do you really mean that Hermione? Do you really think there's someone out there that could see me as Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived? That's one of the problems you know. It's a double whammy. I have to find someone who not only won't mind my baggage, but also can see past the fiction that's Harry Potter."

Hermione gave a sympathetic sigh. "Harry, I'm sure there's someone out there. Probably in this very school there are several someone's out there who could fit the bill. But you'll never know unless you go looking. You can fear rejection, but you can't let it control you like this. You have to try or you'll never know!"

"You're right Hermione. I haven't even tried, yet."

"But Harry, that can't be all. This seemed like a much bigger deal then just fear of rejection. Did something happen? Did someone say something to you? Why were you so upset just now?"

Harry looked at Hermione as he thought about how best to answer her question. Was it worth the risk? Did he really want to chance their friendship over this? Ultimately, it came down to trust. Did he trust her not to damage their friendship if that's all they would ever have? Harry gave a sigh and decided to go for broke. The dream he had was too powerful for him to ignore. Also, the sense of panic he felt when he saw Krum moving in on _his_ Hermione was too much of a sign that he had to do this, or forever regret his lack of courage. _Gryffindor's forward!_

"Hermione, can I tell you about a dream I had last night? I want to tell you about it and I'm hoping that you can help me figure out what it means, but I'm also scared that, when you hear about it, you won't want to be my friend anymore. I can't stand the thought of you not being my friend Hermione. It would kill me!"

Hermione sat down in front of Harry so that they were facing each other. "Harry! You've been my best friend since first year. I trust you completely Harry and I think that you should trust me. I will _always_ be your friend. Please don't be afraid that I'll think less of you because of some dream."

"Really Hermione? You tell me _everything_? You trust me with _all_ of your secrets?"

Hermione was a bit taken back. He was right. She didn't trust him with _all_ of her secrets, just most of them. "You're right Harry. There are some things I don't tell anybody. I can't expect you to tell me everything, but I also can't help you if you don't open up to me. All I can do is promise to listen to you and try to help as best I can. Will you trust me Harry to be your friend?"

Harry thought on her words. This was his last chance to make something up and prevent this train wreck from occurring. However, if he did that, he knew who was waiting in the shadows to pounce. He had this one chance and if he blew it here, there may be no recovery going forward. If he did nothing, he would be crushed when someone else took his place. If she rejected him, than he'd still be crushed, but at least he could say he tried. Fortune favors the foolish and he knew he would be a fool to pass this chance pass him by.

"I had a dream Hermione, the most perfect dream about the Yule Ball. There was this girl in a dress that sparkled as if it were made of diamonds. She had the most perfect hair and she danced in a way I've never seen before. It was smooth and graceful and yet, so captivating at the same time. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! I couldn't tell whom she was dancing with, but as she turned around I could clearly see her face. "

As Harry described this lovely vision, Hermione was imaging herself as this girl. In her mind, she was that girl and she was dancing with Harry. They were laughing together as they danced across the floor, oblivious to everyone else. In her mind, it was just the two of them, circling the floor in a never-ending waltz. Her heart gave an involuntary sigh as she lost herself in this sudden daydream. Wouldn't that be a lovely evening? A mental bucket of cold water washed away her dream. This was her friend Harry. He didn't think of her like that. He could have most any girl at this school and she felt certain that she wasn't even on the list of possible choices. No, this was just another fantasy that she secretly kept locked inside.

"She sounds wonderful Harry. Did you recognize her?"

"Yes Hermione, yes I did."

Might as well get the bad news out of the way. "Well Harry, who is she?"

Hermione looked at Harry as she asked. Harry seemed really nervous now. Harry seemed _really_ nervous now! His faced was turning a bright red. "Harry? Who is she?"

Harry looked down at the floor and answered in a whisper she almost couldn't hear. In fact, given what she was hearing, she wasn't sure she heard it right at all.

"It was you Hermione. "

-ooOOoo-

Hermione sat there with a stunned look on her face. She didn't think she could have possibly heard him correctly. She was expecting a name, a girl whom she could envy. She did _not_ expect to hear that she was the subject of Harry's Yule Ball dream.

"You're the girl in my dreams. If I'm truly honest with myself, I think you always have been. I just didn't realize it until now." Harry saw the blank look on Hermione's face. She looked so empty of emotion. Harry was sure that she was putting up an emotional wall before she told him to drop dead.

"Please don't be upset with me Hermione. I know you deserve better, but I hope you can go with me to the ball and just give me a small chance until you find someone better! Please Hermione! Say that you'll go with me to the Yule Ball!"

"Let me get this straight." Hermione's brain was finally catching up to her emotions. "You're asking me to go with you to the Yule Ball, not as a friend, but as your _date_?" Hermione's question had a bit more inflection than she intended.

Harry felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. A burning know began to form in his chest and he knew that he had to get out of that room before he broke down again. "I know it's stupid of me to think you'd want to go with me. We're friends and I guess you don't see me as more than that. I'm sorry Hermione! I don't know what I was thinking. Please don't hate me!" Harry quickly got up off the floor and began making his way to the door.

"Harry, wait!" He kept walking towards the door. "Harry, stop!" Harry stopped as he was about the open the door and turned around to look at her. "Don't you want to hear my answer?" He nodded at her with a broken look on his face.

Hermione got up off the floor and began walking towards Harry. He had such a defeated look on his face and she hated seeing him like this. Her mind was racing that this was even happening. A big smile broke out on her face. "Of course I'll go the Yule Ball with you Harry! How could you ever think that I wouldn't?"

Harry's heart climbed from his stomach back into his throat. His breath became ragged and he felt like he was going to pass out. 'She said yes!' the thought kept echoing inside his head. 'She said yes!' but what was he supposed to do now? The running from the room in defeat scenario was the one he had practiced in his mind. He never dreamed she'd actually say yes and now he had no idea what to do next. Harry stared at Hermione as she continued to walk towards him with a strange gleam in her eye. This couldn't be real; this had to be a dream, yet it wasn't. Hermione walked up to Harry and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Harry hesitated a moment, unsure of his role before he naturally returned the embrace to her. She felt so warm and inviting. This felt so right! "Harry, you silly boy, how could you ever think so little of yourself? You're my best friend, my hero and now…I'm you're date! I suppose it's too much to expect that you already know how to dance?"


	3. Confrontations

A/N

I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story. As you may be able to tell, this is the very first piece of fiction I have ever decided to sit down and write. I don't have a beta so all editing is done myself.

This story is something I wanted to put together on a slower time scale to show an evolving relationship between Harry and Hermione. I like the pairing, but so many stories seem to have a single chapter where, at the beginning they're just friends, but by the end of the chapter, they're soul bonded and communicating telepathically. I do enjoy those stories, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to develop something a bit more slowly. I don't plan for this to be a long story — maybe a few more chapters at most. I just wanted to write a slowly developing, warm fuzzy relationship piece about one of my favorite ships. Please enjoy!

—ooOOoo—

" _I suppose it's too much to expect that you already know how to dance_?"

—ooOOoo—

Harry couldn't believe it! Hermione had said yes! She was hugging him. Merlin did this feel nice! There was a warmth and comfort that he had never really experienced before. Sure, Hermione had hugged him before, but those were always the casual hugs that friends gave each other. Those were nice, but this was more. Harry struggled in his mind trying to identify what he was feeling. This was so nice, yet foreign. He gave a small laugh as he answered her question, "No Hermione. I'm sad to say that I don't know how to dance. I heard Professor McGonagall was giving dance lessons, but I was kind of hoping that you might already know how."

The atmosphere started to become tense as both teens noticed that they were still hugging. Hermione, realizing this, quickly let go of Harry and took a step back as her face began to blush lightly. Holding Harry was nice, but this was so new she didn't know how to act. Something unspoken had just changed between them. Hermione felt like she was in an emotional no-mans land. She didn't know how to behave and it was making her feel awkward.

"Sure Harry. I took some ballroom lessons when I was younger. I'm not that good, but I still remember the steps. I could show you what I know and I'm sure, if we practiced, that we'd be okay by the time the Yule Ball gets here."

"That sounds great Hermione! I wasn't really looking forward to lessons with McGonagall, but I think we'll have loads of fun with just you and me."

"I think so too Harry, but we really don't have anymore time to talk about this. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for class." With that, both teens hurried out into the castle and made their way to class.

-ooOOoo-

Harry entered the classroom and slid into his seat next to Ron. He was a bit out of breath from trying to make it to class on time and he was still flushed from his conversation with Hermione. Today was going to be a long day as he replayed their conversation over and over in his mind. Ron looked at Harry, "Did you find Hermione okay?"

"Yeah, she was in the library just like you thought."

"Did she have the answers you were looking for?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, "Yes Ron. She had all the answers I was looking for." As the professor began to give the day's lesson, Harry had to struggle to maintain his focus. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

-ooOOoo-

Hermione was also having a long day. Not only was she trying to get a handle on her changed relationship with Harry, but she was also wondering what she was going to say to everyone when the news broke. Two people, above all others, came to mind: Ron and Ginny.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she certainly suspected, that Ron was nursing a small crush on her. While she could sympathize with his feelings, she knew that she didn't return them...at all. While it was true that they were friends, it was because of Harry, not because of any actions on Ron's part. That's not to say that Ron wasn't a nice enough guy, he just had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth way too many times. He usually engaged his mouth before his brain and that was a tendency that Hermione was not very fond of. The three of them together worked because Harry acted as the buffer between them, but without Harry there could never just be a Ron and Hermione. Knowing this, she was not too troubled about breaking the 'bad news' to Ron that she had a date (a _date!_ ) to the Yule Ball.

Ginny, on the other hand, was going to be a problem. Hermione was not naive. She had just had a conversation yesterday where Ginny clearly stated her wish that Harry would ask her to the ball. Hermione could foresee the sense of betrayal that Ginny was going to push on her when she found out about this. Ginny looked to Hermione as an older sister and Hermione didn't want to betray Ginny's trust. She stood firm in her belief that Ginny was maintaining a fan girl crush on Harry and that her fantasies about him would quickly crash and burn when exposed to reality, but that didn't mean her feelings would be any less hurt. Hermione needed to head this train wreck off before it became public that Harry was taking Hermione, not Ginny to the Yule Ball.

"Ms. Granger! Would you kindly pay attention to your lesson? I've called your name three times already!"

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor!" Hermione needed to get her mind back into the classroom. She gave a small sigh as she quickly realized the amount of drama and distraction that was about to enter her life. She sincerely hoped her studies wouldn't suffer.

-ooOOoo-

That afternoon, after classes, Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She had been dreading this conversation all day, but the time had arrived. She'd been debating whom to talk to first and she decided that she'd talk to Ginny first. 'May as well get the hardest part over first.' She thought. This discussion with Ron would be a piece of cake compared to the drama she was about to create with young Ginny Weasley.

Entering the common room, Hermione spotted Ginny chatting with some of her year mates on the sofa by the fireplace. Walking across the room, Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure Hermione, want to sit down here."

"Actually, I'd like to talk in my room. It's kind of personal, you know?"

Ginny nodded her understanding and stood up to follow Hermione to her dorm room. After entering the room, Hermione closed and locked the door, walked over to her bed and then sat down on it. Ginny noticed the growing look of unease on Hermione's face. Ginny walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "What did you need to talk about?"

Hermione thought about how to start this conversation. With a deep sigh, she decided that the direct approach might be for the best. "Ginny, do you remember our conversation yesterday about you, Harry and the Yule Ball?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Of course!" she said excitedly. "Did he say something to you about me? Do you think he might ask me after all?" The glee in her voice was hard to miss and that just made it so much harder to let Ginny down.

"No Ginny, Harry didn't say anything about you. Actually, he pulled me out of the library this morning in a panic. He was pretty worked up about having to ask a girl to the Yule Ball and…"

"He can ask me!" Ginny interrupted, "I'll go! I'll even ask him so he doesn't have to be nervous. Of course he'd be nervous! It's not like he's had a lot of girlfriends and I'm sure he just needs a little prodding and I'm sure I can find a way to…" Ginny rambled on and on about how she could help Harry. Hermione was getting a little impatient since Ginny obviously wasn't even trying to listen to her anymore. Hermione decided to cut her off, "Ginny let me finish! Harry wasn't nervous about asking some girl to the ball. Harry didn't want to ask just anyone. He was very specific and quite distraught because he wanted to ask a specific girl to the ball. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't understand." Ginny stammered, "If he doesn't want to ask me, than why are we talking about this?"

"Because…" 'Here it comes', Hermione thought, "He was afraid to ask me."

Ginny's face locked in a mask of confusion. "I don't understand Hermione. Harry asked _you_ to the ball?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed to her. "He didn't want to risk ruining our friendship, but he was terrified I'd go with someone else. So, he went ahead and asked me."

Ginny was grasping for a reprieve from this news. This couldn't be happening! Harry was supposed to ask her to the Yule Ball! "So, you're going as _friends_ , right?"

"No Ginny, Harry was quite clear when he asked me. In fact, that's the reason he was so scared. He said he wanted me to go with him as his date, but he was terrified I would say no and not want to be his friend anymore. He really needs to work on his confidence and self-esteem."

"That can't be right!" Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "Why would Harry bloody Potter be afraid of asking a girl to a ball? He defeated you-know-who! He rescued me from a Basilisk, he fought a dragon, and he's a bloody Tri-Wizard Champion! He could have any girl at this school as his girlfriend! Why, why, why?! He should have asked me! How could you say yes to him Hermione? You know how much I love Harry! You know I was trying to get him to ask me! HOW COULD YOU?!" With that last outburst, Ginny burst into tears and ran from the room.

'Well,' Hermione thought, 'that could have gone better.' With another sigh, Hermione headed down the stairs back to the common room. As she passed Ginny's dorm room, she could hear muffled sobs coming from behind the closed door. Hermione didn't like making Ginny cry, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it. Ginny had just proven Hermione's point with her last outburst. She was a fan girl and nothing more. It was unfortunate that Ginny couldn't see this, but hopefully, in time, Ginny could come to terms with this and move on with her life. In the meantime, Hermione had another Weasley to deal with.

-ooOOoo—

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He had seen Hermione and Ginny head up the stairs a short while ago and he was waiting for one of them to come back down so he could get a game of chess in. Harry hadn't arrived yet and so all he could do was arrange the chessboard and wait. While he sat there, Ron could hear his fellow Gryffindor's chattering about the upcoming Yule Ball. Ron wasn't too concerned about it. He had loads of time before the event and he was fairly confident that someone would ask him to go.

He figured if worse came to worse he could always ask Hermione. She wouldn't have a date either and he could be the hero to swoop in and save her from having to go alone. She'd be so grateful to him that maybe she'd even consent to be his girlfriend for a while, at least until someone better came along. Besides, he didn't want to have to wear those hideous dress robes his mother was going to make him wear on a real date. At least with Hermione, he wouldn't have to worry about impressing anyone.

As Ron's patience was about to wear out, he spotted Hermione coming down the stairs from the girl's dorms. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, but before he could question that thought he perked up a bit as he noticed Hermione look at him from across the room. Her face changed into a look of determination and she started walking directly for him. She didn't look angry, just determined. Ron's mind started trying to anticipate what she wanted. She didn't normally approach Ron directly. Usually it was Ron and Harry whenever she came around him. He didn't really try to rationalize it in his mind. It was just how things were. So, for her to be making a bee line for Ron meant that something was up.

As Ron's mind kicked into overdrive a small thought entered his mind. What if she was going to ask him to the Yule Ball? What should he say? He had loads of time left and he really hadn't given any other birds a chance to ask him yet. Should he let her down easy or should he try to put her into a holding pattern to see if someone better would come along? Ron was still trying to come up with an answer when Hermione arrived. "Ron, could we go outside the common room? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure Hermione, whatever you need." Ron was trying to be the gentleman. He still wasn't sure what his answer would be yet, but he thought he'd do okay just winging it.

—ooOOoo—

Harry was headed back to the common room. So far he'd had a pretty long day, but he was quite pleased with himself at how his day had begun. Harry's smile was large and bright as he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Things were looking up and he was looking forward to his evolving relationship with Hermione. They weren't a couple (Harry hadn't even thought to broach that subject yet), but he was certainly looking forward to the upcoming Ball and all the dance lessons that would precede it. As he was approaching the common room entrance, the portrait opened up from within and out walked Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione!" Harry came to a stop next to them as he greeted them. "Oh, Harry, great timing! I was just going to talk to Ron about what we talked about earlier. Perhaps you could help me?"

Ron stood there with an amused expression on his face. 'So, Hermione needs Harry's help to ask me to the Yule Ball.' Ron thought. 'Well, I suppose if Harry's going to ask for my help I can give it to him, but he is going to owe me BIG for this one.' Ron decided to take charge of the conversation, "It's okay Hermione, I know what you need to talk to me about."

"You do?" Hermione was looking confused since she didn't know how Ron would know anything about her or Harry yet. "Did you talk to Ginny recently?"

"No, I haven't seen Ginny since you two headed upstairs, but I think I know what you want to talk about. You really didn't need Harry's help with this." Ron was gaining steam now and was really warming up to the idea of having Harry owing him a favor. Maybe he'd get Harry to loan him his Firebolt for a whole week! "Now, it's okay to not be able to get a date to the Yule Ball, Hermione. I was waiting to see who would ask me, but I have no problem giving that up to take you instead. Besides, this way Harry owes me one and I can think of a couple of ways to collect on that favor!"

As Ron was busy putting his foot in his mouth, yet again, Hermione's face was turning a darker shade of red. Ron wasn't even paying attention to the look of incredulity on her face. Finally, as he finished his last statement, Hermione exploded on him. "JUST WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN RONALD!?" Ron jumped back in surprise while Harry took a few steps back to avoid being caught in any collateral damage. While Harry was, above all else, a clueless teen, he was well aware of the landmine that Ron had just set off. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I AM NOT SOME LONELY GIRL WHO HAS TO BE SET UP AS A FAVOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO…SO…SO… CLUELESS ABOUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" With a final scream Hermione stormed off to the portrait, yelled out the password and stormed into the common room scattering random first-years in her wake.

—ooOOoo—

"Well," said Harry, "That could have gone better."

"Bloody mental, that one!", said Ron with a very confused look on his face. "I don't get it. I offer to do her a favor and she blows up at me!"

Harry just shook his head. "Ron, she wasn't looking for you to take her to the Yule Ball. Not to mention, I can't believe you thought I'd ask you to take her as a favor. How thick can you get? She doesn't need help getting a date for the ball."

Ron scoffed, "Yeah right. Who's going to ask her to the ball if not one of us?"

"Actually, " Harry said, running his hand through his hair, " that's what she was going to talk to us about. She already has a date to the Yule Ball."

"No, way!" Ron looked bewildered. "I don't believe it. Who is it? Who?"

Harry shifted back and forth on his feet as he started to answer Ron. "Well, actually Hermione's date is…" "NO!" Hermione came storming back out of the portal just as Harry was about to tell Ron. "He doesn't get to know! I was all set to tell him, but he went and made an arse out of himself so now he doesn't get to know anything. He'll just have to hear it second hand like everyone else."

"Fine!" Retorted Ron. "Be that way! I don't know who you got to feel sorry for you, but he'll never be as great of a date as me!" With that, Ron stormed back to the portrait and into the common room.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Well, here we are again. Ron's mad at one of us! I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't intend to cause more problems. I don't know what his deal is anyway. You're really quite beautiful!" Hermione started to blush as her anger dissipated at Harry's statement. "I don't know why he'd think you'd _ever_ have a problem getting a date for the ball. I barely got in ahead of Krum from asking you in the library!"

"Come on Harry." Hermione took his hand and led him down the stairs. "We were interrupted by classes this morning, but I still have things I want to talk about with you." 'Uh-oh,' thought Harry, 'Hermione's looking for answers.' He just wondered how much of his soul he was going to have to bare before she let him go.


End file.
